A Wish Gone Wrong
by bluestring
Summary: What would happen if Kendall wished that they never became friends? What if he had to make a tough decision that involves his friends and his life because of his wish? Could he change the fate that was assigned to them? COMPLETE!
1. It's Only the Beginning

**Author's Note: **Thank you for those who read my fiction on Mrs. Knight and James. I hope that you would like this story. And to those who read the Fame Game, I'm sorry I had to stop it, I can't think of anything for the next chapter. So, um, please review. Sorry to if I have any wrong grammar. Sorry if it's short, I'll make it up in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything familiar.

Chapter 1: It's Only the Beginning

"Boys, Breakfast!" Mrs. Knight shouted as she placed four plates filled with pancakes on the table.

Logan went down fixed and ready to go. Carlos went down with half his eyes close still yawning. Meanwhile, James and Kendall trudged down the staircase.

"Good morning, Logan. You look really excited to go to school today. Anything special that's going to happen?"

"Nothing much, Mama Knight" Logan said in between sipping orange juice. "I just want to be optimistic that's all. I mustn't think that school is stressful thus being optimistic. Scientists say that stress can create short term memory losses and I don't want to forget what I studied last night."

"Mmmm. Good for you."

"Say Logan, do you have any more of that happy medicine? 'Cause it looks like there's someone else who needs it." Katie says sarcastically.

"Ooooo Pancakes" Carlos smiled and started eating. "Thanks Mama Knight."

"Carlos doesn't need any medicine. He seems happy with a plate of pancakes. Logan said to Katie.

"Yeah, Carlos is satisfied but James and Kendall needs more than just a plate of pancakes." Katie answered back while inspecting James and her big brother walk towards the table.

"Why does school have to be so early in the morning?" James whined.

"School is just a small problem. Think about what's after school, another practice with Gustavo for the concert. If he gives us five more hours of harmonies, I swear, I'll break every single record on his wall." Kendall angrily said. Then he slumped down on his chair and ate his pancakes.

"Honey, relax." Mrs. Knight placed her hands on her son's tense shoulders. "This, all of this, is what you agreed on when you said yes to Gustavo."

"But Mom - "Kendall was cut off by his mother.

"No buts, Kendall Knight. Look, I know its stressful balancing being a teenager, student, rock star and to some," she looked at her son, "a boyfriend. But just like in hockey, even if I am not an expert in hockey, all you have to do is work as a team and you will win. Right, Honey?

"Right, Mom." Kendall replied glumly.

"Even if you did this for James, Big Time Rush isn't all about him isn't it? It's all about all of you. You are best friends, and best friends _stick together_ whatever happens, _accept_ the differences of each one in the group, _support _whatever one wants to do and help that person reach it. You must not let _anyone_ or _anything_ get in your way to let you reach your goal together." Mrs. Knight planted a kiss on Kendall's forehead.

"Mom," interrupted Katie, "even if I'm not part of your speech or Big Time Rush, I just want to tell you that we only have about 10 minutes left before school starts."

"Oh my God, Kendall, James, Carlos finish your juice, get dressed brush your teeth, put your bag in your homework, I mean, and put your homework in your bag . . ." Mrs. Knight started rambling.

"Mama Knight!" The boys shouted in unison. "Don't worry we got this." They all smiled and started helping each other.

"Mom, is my green shirt washed?"

"Yes, Honey. It's in the drawer."

"James, after you checked your answers, where did you put my homework?"

"It's on your study table, Logan."

"Katie, have you seen my helmet?"

"It's on the couch."

It must be a world record because all four boys and Katie were ready in 5 minutes.

"Bye, Mama Knight." The four boys said.

"Thanks for the inspirational," Kendall said.

"Motivating," James added.

"Encouraging," Carlos followed.

"Rousing," Logan assured

"Speech." Katie finished. "Anything to stop them from using Logan's word for the day."

The boys laughed and each of them kissed Mama Knight on the cheek and left.

"Whew. Looks like my speech worked." Mrs. Knight sighed as she closed the door.

Little did she know that her speech was only enough to last until the time they stepped into the classroom.

Then the real problem begins . . .

**Author's Note : **Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Day Goes On

**Author's Note: **This chapter is I guess a little better than the last one. There's more angst between the boys. It hurts to write these when the boys are so nice . Thanks to those who read the last chapter. Sorry if ever I have wrong grammar. I made sure that this chapter is longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything familiar.

Chapter 2: The Day Goes On

"Good morning class." Ms. Collins greeted. "Take your seat and let's start with a pop quiz."

Once she said pop quiz, everyone in the class stated complaining except Logan.

"No complaining. I have to see if you understood yesterday's lesson."

"With a pop quiz?" The class bellowed.

"Yes," she started passing the papers. "Now start!"

The test was only enough for about 30 minutes. After 30 minutes, they all passed their papers with a frown all except for Logan who had a satisfied grin on his face.

"That was the worst test in the history of tests." One girl complained.

"Tell me about it." Kendall agreed.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. Actually I found it really easy." Logan admitted.

"Ok! We get it Logan. You're smart, we're dumb. You don't have to rub it in our face." said a hot-headed Kendall. Then he faced Ms. Collins.

"Don't worry Logan; he's just in a bad mood." Carlos patted Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't let him ruin your day" James half-smiled.

"Thanks guys." Logan rubbed the back of his neck. He still was hurt at what Kendall said but his understanding side just got the best of him. "Maybe you're right Carlos, I think he's just having a bad day." he shrugged

Carlos and James just shrugged too show that they agree, and then they faced Ms. Collins.

School lasted for four hours. One hour was added to the normal span of time they had to stay in school because when Ms. Collins gave the class a group work, they boys fought so hard Ms. Collins spent an hour just to stop them.

When school was finally done, the boys went out of the classroom and found a restless Kelly who was clutching her clipboard and checking her watch every now and then.

"Why are you late? What happened? On second thought, just tell me in the car." She briskly walked with the boys. "Gustavo is not going to be happy about this." She muttered to herself.

In the car, Kelly noticed that Logan and James were looking daggers at Kendall. Carlos just stayed silent. Suddenly, the car stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Kelly screamed at the driver. Her scream sent shivers down the boys' spine.

"There's a traffic jam." The driver replied.

"Well, look on the bright side; I have more time to ask you what happened and more time for you to explain. Well then, what happened?" Kelly asked with a sickly sweet voice.

Since no one wanted to answer. She glared at the boys slowly looking each one in the eye. Until there was one that looked directly in her eyes and snapped.

"We had a huge fight because there was a group work and Kendall forced Logan . . ." Carlos was interrupted.

"I didn't force him I merely gave him an opportunity to show Ms. Collins that he was the best in class. I only suggested." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Oh, so saying _'Logan, since you're the only smart ass in this group, why don't you make it' _is a suggestion? Then what did you do? You didn't even try to give any form of help. You just went to the other group and started talking to a girl!" Logan was about to tackle Kendall when James held Logan in place.

"Look," James explained calmly "Kendall said words and did stuff that made Logan forced to do the group work by himself because none of us knew what to do. To show in some way that we participated, he asked us to write our name and maybe some stuff here and there . . ."

"And Kendall was too 'busy' to let alone write his name" Logan spitted out.

"Busy? Of course I was busy. I was going to ask that girl on a date." Kendall answered back.

"Wait." Kelly said to James before he opened his mouth to defend. She then faced Kendall confused, "Aren't you dating Jo?"

"Not anymore. I found her kissing Jett near the pool yesterday. She said they were just practicing but I knew they weren't."

"I see. Anyway, James, could you please continue that story."

"Okay. So when it was Kendall's turn to help, Logan approached him just to write his name and he started shouting that he was busy. Logan tried to point out that he needed to or else he would tell Ms. Collins that Kendall didn't participate. Then Kendall hurt Logan, so I protected him then we started fighting. I think we fought for about an hour. So, Ms. Collins had to add one more hour to school to end the lesson." James thoroughly explained.

"Ok." Kelly pointed to Kendall "You explain to Gustavo why you guys are late."

"Me? James' story isn't even true. He only said that story because he siding with Logan. The truth is Logan told me to go away, that he didn't need my help and he started the fight." Kendall pointed his finger accusingly at Logan.

"That's a lie!" Logan and James yelled together.

"Really? Carlos saw all of it. Let's ask him." Kendall faced Carlos. "Who's story is real, mine or theirs?"

Carlos whimpered. He's never seen Logan angry before. He's never seen James fight with Kendall. And lastly, he's never seen Kendall lie to protect himself and ask him to choose between his friends. Sure, they have petty quarrels but it never reached up to the point that they had to take sides and lie.

"So?" The three boys impatiently asked Carlos.

He knew that he shouldn't lie. That was the first thing his father taught him. But since he was afraid of what his friends would do, he just told the truth with a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Logan's"

It turned out that his voice was heard clearly by everyone.

Just then the car stopped, and the driver said that they were already in Rocque Records. Kelly stepped out first followed by Logan and James. Carlos was pushed forcibly out by Kendall. Logan and James just helped Carlos up.

"Good thing you have a helmet and um, thanks for telling the truth it meant a lot to me." Logan hugged his friend.

"Go ahead Carlos, side with Logan. Now I know why you wear a helmet. Maybe it's because you don't want to hurt that small brain of yours." Kendall said to Carlos.

"That's enough!" Kelly said preventing James and Logan from ripping Kendall's throat off. "Now, I want you all to act like best friends if you guys can't apologize and forgive each other. I don't care if you hurt each other but you are only allowed to do that_ after_ the concerts over. Understood?" Kelly yelled. No one answered. "Again. Understood?" She could've caused an earthquake with her voice. Fortunately, the boys were able to give and audible 'yes' before she shouted again.

"Now, come on" She gestured the boys to go in the building.

Kendall went first, followed by Logan, James and Carlos who stuck together like glue. Turns out acting like best friends wouldn't be a piece of cake.

"This is going to be a LONG day." Kelly sighed.

**Author's note: **-Sobbing-I'm so mean to Kendall. Anyway, I still hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can and please, please, please review :)


	3. The Wish

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the super late update. Thank you for all the hits, alerts and favorites. So, please tell me if the story isn't good so that I could make it better. You could also give some tips. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything familiar.

Chapter 3: The Wish

The whole time that they were doing harmonies and recording, they acted like they never argued.

"Wow! These boys are going to be great actors someday." Kelly thought.

"That was ex-tremely un-ex-cepptable" said Mr. X while making his signature move.

The sweaty boys all fell down in exhaustion.

"Why don't you guys take a break?" Kelly suggested to the boys.

Just as the boys were about to go out, Gustavo stretched out his arms so that they couldn't get out of the dance studio.

"Whoa. A break? Only I get to give breaks here and I say NO BREAK. This concert is going to make me rich. That is why this has to be perfect."

"But Gustavo, don't you care if the boys are tired?"

"I don't care if they get tired. I don't care if their muscles ache. And more importantly, I don't care if their bones get broken, that is what hospitals are for! It has to be perfect. You," he dramatically pointed to each of them, "have to be perfect."

Each person has something that makes them tick. For Kendall, it's Gustavo. And because of their fight, instead of thinking and saying things that would defend his friends, he said things that just hurt his friends even more.

"Look Gustavo, we will NEVER be perfect!" Kendall's shout echoed in the dance studio. "James is a freaking fat head show off. He always takes the spotlight. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Logan is the stupidest person I've ever known. He thinks that he is so smart but all his plans _never _work. And Carlos, need I say more!" Kendall stormed out of Rocque Records.

Tears formed beneath the eyes of Kendall's childhood best friends. Each hurt by the words that pierced their hearts. Gustavo, however, acted like nothing happened.

"Get the other dog back before I get you all tickets back to Minnesota!"

Kendall found himself sitting on a bench in the park. A tear found its way down his cheek. A tear, that represents all his shame, sadness, anger and disappointment that he felt towards himself. He was the leader. He was supposed to be the one that would build his friends up, not tear them down.

"Where did all those words come from? Did I really feel that bad that I had to hurt someone else? Maybe I was right; maybe they have to know, to be better people. But no, I know myself. I know that I wouldn't say it that way. I know, or do I?"

Confused, Kendall looked up in the sky. It was a clear sky tonight. Suddenly, his mind replayed a memory that was long forgotten.

"Papi!" A troubled 6-year-old Carlos exclaimed to Mr. Garcia who was fixing the backyard for the boys' camp out.

"What wrong Carlos?"

"There are no stars in the sky." Carlos said while pointing to the sky.

"Really?" The two taller boys who were helping Mr. Garcia looked up.

"Kenny! Jamie! Carlitos!" screamed a 6-year-old Logan that came running toward them.

"Logie!" The three boys shouted in unison.

When the small boy reached them, they all gave him a bear hug.

"Careful! You'll break my telescope."

"Why did you bring a telescope Logie? There are no stars to look at."

Logan put his eye through the telescope. His friends looked at each other and shrugged. After a few seconds, Logan found what he was looking for.

"Look!" he screamed with delight then passed his telescope to his friends.

"Is that . . . a shooting star?" Kendall looked through the telescope.

"It's my turn, Kenny." Carlos received the telescope and looked through it. "It is a shooting star!"

"How did you know there was going to be a shooting star, Logie?" James asked as he peeped through the telescope hole.

"A shooting star only comes out when there are no stars or no clouds in the sky."Logan explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Papi said that if you wish on a shooting star it will come true." Carlos said.

All of them closed their eyes as tightly as they can and wished.

"I wish that I would become a doctor." Logan said

"I wish that I would become a famous movie star." said James as he brushed his hair.

"I wish that I would become a superhero!" Carlos said as he did a pose like Superman.

"I wish . . . I wish . . ."

Three pairs of eyes were focused on Kendall, whose nose was all crumpled because he really was thinking about his wish.

"Who wants marshmallows?" Mrs. Garcia enthusiastically said while holding up a bag of marshmallows.

"We do!" the three boys said together. Then they ran off toward the campfire that Mr. Garcia built, leaving Kendall behind to decide on his wish.

"I know!" Kendall opened his eyes "I wish that the four of us would be best friends forever and that nothing or no one could ever stop us from being friends."

"Kendall, you are going to have to hurry up and come here or else the boys will finish the marshmallows." Mrs. Garcia chuckled while calling Kendall.

Kendall looked at the star once more, when it twinkled; he became confident that his wish would come true.

"Hey guys, leave some for me."

Kendall couldn't help but smile. He remembers that ever since he wished that they would be best friends, nothing and no one broke them apart.

His smile was immediately replaced with a frown. He shouted at his friends, insulted them. It looks like he was the reason why their friendship would be over.

"Maybe if I ask for forgiveness, then we would all be happy and friends again. But, they shouldn't forgive me, I was horrible to them. What am I going to do?"

He looked at the sky once more. He saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and like when they were young, he wished.

"Will it be wrong for me to take back my wish? Well," he paused for a moment "I wish that the wish I made 10 years ago never existed. I mean, I don't need them and they would do better off without me." Then he shook his head "A while ago I was talking to myself. Now, I am talking to a star. I must be crazy."

Kendall stood up. He started walking back to Rocque Records. When he reached the road, he saw that his friends were looking for him. He wanted to talk to them so badly that he crossed the road absent-mindedly.

"Hey look, there's Kendall." James shouted.

Logan looked and noticed that Kendall wasn't focused on crossing the street. A speeding truck was coming toward him. One more step and Kendall would be run over. He ran to his friend hoping that it wouldn't be too late to shout his name and warn him.

"Kendall!"

**Author's Note: **I don't know if this is considered as a cliffhanger but if it is, wait for the next chapter and please review.


	4. Kendall

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the hits, favorites, alerts and to those who took time to review. Sorry if this is not good. Even if it's not good, I still hope you enjoy reading the chapter. Please review :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else familiar in the story.

Chapter 4: Kendall

"Kendall!"

It was too late. Kendall was hit by the truck. When the heartless truck driver saw that he ran someone over, he went out of the truck and escaped. It was a hit and run. Logan and Carlos directly ran to Kendall and dragged him to the sidewalk.

"Kendall? Kendall! Don't even try . . ." Logan rambled as he tried to stop the bleeding from Kendall's head with his handkerchief.

James was rooted on his spot, unable to speak. He saw the light leave Kendall's eyes before he fell on the road. He walked to his friend.

"Logan, he's . . ." James shook his head. What was he saying? Was he really going to believe what he saw and tell his friends that Kendall is dead? No he wasn't. "Logan," he kneeled beside Logan "What can I do to help?"

"Call 911."

"Carlos!" he said throwing his cell phone to Carlos who caught it. "Call 911 while I help Logan."

"Hello. My friend is hurt. . . No, this is not a joke! . . . Of course this is an emergency, why do you think I would even be calling? . . ." Carlos hurriedly answered the questions. Carlos then went to his other friends and returned the cell phone back to James. He looked at Kendall. "Is he going to be fine?"

"Kendall," James said trying to be strong for his smaller friends "is going to be fine. Help is coming." He got his handkerchief and replaced the handkerchief that Logan held.

After a few minutes, the ambulance appeared. The paramedics quickly got Kendall from Logan who didn't want to let go until James pulled him away. Just when the boys were going to go inside the ambulance the paramedic stopped them.

"Whoa. Kid, are you family?"

"We are best friends but we are like brothers." Carlos reasoned out.

"Sorry, kid. Blood- related family only." Then, doors were slammed in Carlos' face and left.

"Logan could you . . ." Carlos looked at Logan who was so sad that he had to be supported by James.

For the first time in his life, he did something more daring than breaking down doors with his head. He wore his helmet patted on it and headed directly to Gustavo's office.

"Gustavo! Kelly!"

"What took you so long?" Gustavo said angrily.

"Could you drive us to the hospital?"

"And why?" Gustavo asked sarcastically.

"Because Kendall was brought to the hospital."

"I told you to bring him back and now you tell me he's in the hospital. No, waste of time, waste of gas . . ." Before he even continued Carlos slammed his fist on the table.

"You bring us to the hospital to see Kendall now or we will never make you rich anymore."

"Bring them to the hospital now, Kelly!" Gustavo screamed at his assistant.

"Let's go."

When they arrived, the boys directly ran to the counter.

"Kendall Knight!" They all shouted unanimously surprising the nurse.

"Kendall Knight . . ." she said recovering from the shock and scanning a list from her clipboard. "Yes. He's still in the emergency room. I'll tell the doctor you're here."The nurse left.

They sat in the waiting area.

"Boys!" Mrs. Knight said running toward them with a worried face. She squeezed each of them before sitting down. "Thank you for calling me Kelly."

"No problem, Mrs. Knight. Guys, I'm going back. Gustavo would want an explanation. Kelly said then left.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Carlos was too occupied with watching the kid who was playing with his toy. Logan was too distressed to speak. So, James spoke up.

"He was angry at us during practice. He screamed at us. To cool off, I guess, he went out." James explained.

"So, we went out to look for Kendall. Then, we saw him on the other side of the road . . ." Carlos continued then was alarmed at when Logan started continuing the story while sobbing.

"Then he started to cross the street without looking and he got hit. We tried to tell him to watch out but he couldn't hear us. I'm sorry, Mama Knight." Logan hiccupped.

"Oh, honey," Mrs. Knight's eyes were filled with tears.

"Kendall Knight." A doctor called out.

Then they all stood up.

"Yes. " The doctor approached "About your son, he's . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Kendall POV<em>

In his mind . . .

I woke up and I found myself lying down in a white bed.

"Ah, you're awake." A guy wearing a white suit said to me.

"Where am I?"

"They're waiting for you. Just go through those white doors." He pointed to two huge white doors. When he saw that I was going to ask another question, he said. "Just trust me."

I stood up and went through the doors and I was in a court.

"Mr. Knight . . ." A man in his sixties said.

"You could call me Kendall."

He cleared his throat. "If you are more comfortable, then, Kendall, Please sit down." He pointed to a chair in the middle of the court.

I took my seat. "Where am I?" I said to him. He seemed to be deaf to my question and instead he was the one who asked me.

"Tonight at exactly 8:32 you made a wish on a shooting star, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember your wish?"

"I think that I wished that my wish 10 years ago never existed. Why is there something wrong?"

"Do you remember what happened before you woke up?"

"I was hit by a truck. Can you please tell me what am I doing here, where am I and who you are?"

Suddenly, people in different colored clothes appeared beside him. He started talking to them, ignoring my presence.

"Where am I, what am I doing here and who are you?" I shouted.

He looked at me, removed his glasses and sighed.

"Kendall, you are in the star court. I am the man on the moon." He gestured something with his hands and a girl who almost looked like Jo stood up. "You made a wish on a shooting star. She is your shooting star. You are here because unlike other wishes that we could just grant, yours could go two ways."

I looked at him confused.

"You are here because of one question; which do you value more, your feelings or what your friends feel?"


	5. Bad News

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the late update. Thanks for the hits, favorites, and alerts. Please review and tell me if it should be continued or I should already end it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Bad News<p>

* * *

><p>"He's in a coma."<p>

"My Kendall." Said Mrs. Knight, tears forming in her eyes.

"May we see him?" Carlos asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but you couldn't."

"And why not?" Katie said putting her hands on her hips. "You let family and friends see the patient, right?"

"Yes, but . . . "

"But . . . what?" James bellowed.

"We are going to have to make an exception with Mr. Knight."

"Why? Is there something wrong with my son? Are there complications?" Mrs. Knight said with her face as white as a sheet.

"When he arrived in the hospital, he wasn't bleeding. The paramedics described his condition when you were tending his wound and it was very surprising that when he arrived we saw him as a person who was merely asleep. The only thing different about your son was he was unresponsive to anything we did to him. We even tried talking to him which mostly works with people who are in a coma." The doctor explained.

"Well, why don't you let us talk to him? Our voices are more familiar than yours. We might be able to wake him up." Logan suggested.

"Son, are you a doctor? No, you are not. And besides, we still have to make tests. We have never handled a case like this and we want to benefit from it. Now, that we have the chance to examine him. If you will excuse me, I have some tests to make." He turned around and walked to the emergency room.

James ran and reached the door of the emergency room. He was locked out. He banged the door as he screamed.

"Don't touch him! Kendall! Kendall, wake up!" Tears ran down his face as he kept banging the emergency door. At that moment, he was held by arms stopping him. He tried to break loose but he was firmly held. Tired of fighting, he sank down to the floor. Then, the hands holding him let go. He expected a stranger's voice. Instead, he heard the most familiar voice in his life trying to calm him down.

"Jamie." Just as he heard his childhood nickname, a nickname that was last used when they were in Minnesota, he calmed down. "Don't worry. If he dares do something to Kendall, I will ask my Papi to personally put that doctor in jail."

James looked up and saw Carlos' eyes. He can't believe that out of everything that happened today, his eyes were not filled with sadness but joy and hope.

Carlos knew that he had to at least show James that all hope is not lost. He extended his hand and James gratefully took it. He guided him toward Logan and they both took a seat.

"Don't worry, James. It's just simple tests. Nothing bad will happen. Besides, it's not the doctor you should get mad at, it's me." Logan said fiddling with his thumbs.

"You? If you were not there taking care of him, he would've died in the street. And I don't like the doctor anyway, you are the best doctor we will ever have and he was wrong not to see that." James replied.

"No. It's my fault that he was in the street and more importantly in here being tested by doctors. I should've done the project and let him deal with his problem first. I should've not fought with him. I should've . . ." His eyes were glistening with tears.

Carlos kneeled in front of Logan. "Logan. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's mine. I should've sided with him so he didn't get so angry and didn't leave. I'm so stupid."

"Carlos, you're not stupid. It's not yours or Logan's fault, it's mine. I fought with him in the car and I am the reason why we are so stressed. I brought you guys to Hollywood. If only I have chosen a much simpler dream." James said.

"No, James. Being famous made us happy and taught us how to stick together. It's my fault." Logan said.

"Mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"It's no one's fault!" Mrs. Knight ended the fight. "It's no one's fault that Kendall is here." The boys looked at her with their sad, tired faces and puffy red eyes. "Oh, boys." She hugged the three boys. "It's already bad that my son is here and I don't want it to become worse by seeing that his friends, who I also consider as my sons, fighting and blaming themselves." She kissed all of them on the forehead. She didn't care if they got weird glances from other people. Even though she had high hopes that her son will wake up, she knew that there could be the possibility that she could lose her son. And if she did, she didn't want to lose her other sons too.

Sadly, that's not her decision to make.

* * *

><p><em>Kendall POV<em>

"What do you mean whose feelings do I care for?" I couldn't choose. I cared about mine but I cared for theirs too. It depends. I kept weighing the options but then the man interrupted my thoughts.

"Well Kendall, what is your verdict?" The old man asked.

I couldn't answer because in all the situations I encountered, I knew that in the end it will go the way I predicted, and this was one situation that was hard to predict the ending. "I . . . I . . . "

"Will you please hurry up, Mr. Knight? There are more important matters that we have to take care of. There are more problems that are worth debating about and more wishes that are more worthwhile to grant. Stop dilly dallying and choose. I have heard that you are the leader of your group and I can tell you that you are not good." A woman in her 40's screamed at me.

"Now, now, Marissa, you know the consequences of a wrong decision. So, Kendall, are you to choose yours or your friends?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't choose." I put my head down in shame. It was an easy question yet I couldn't choose.

"It's all right. I'll give you a week to think about it. Then, you come back and tell us." He snapped his fingers and I was back inside the room where I came from.

The guy who was in the white suit led me to the bed and sat down beside me.

"How long?"

"One week. How can I choose between me and my friends? How?" I looked at him.

He sighed and looked at me. I guess he knew that I was so puzzled right now.

"Normally, I don't tell my patients this and they'll just be surprised but I figured telling you will prepare you. During the span of time you are here, you will be able to hear voices."

"Voices?"

"From my previous patients' experiences, they could hear the voices of their friends and family talking to them. These voices will help you in your decision."

"Do I have to choose?"

"Do you want to wake up and see your friends again?" He chuckled.

"You mean this is not a dream?"

"No. Well, I don't know because whatever my patients do to wake up they couldn't and the only time they did was when they made their decision."

"Can I at least ask my friends for their opinion?"

"They wouldn't hear you. You may be talking right now but no one could hear you except me. All I know is that you could only hear them, but you can't talk back."

I was silent. It's impossible. The only time I couldn't respond to them was when I am asleep. But eventually I wake up and I can talk back to them. Then I remembered what Logan once said to me about people who looked like they were asleep. No matter what you do to them they are unresponsive and he told me that even if you keep talking to them that person will not answer and it would be a miracle if they did. They are people in a coma. My eyes grew bigger as I now understood my situation. If I make the wrong decision I could die because . . .

"_I'm in a coma."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you will take the time to review and tell me if it's good or not. I appreciate your time in reading and hopefully, in reviewing.


	6. Explanation

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the hits and reviews. If you have any questions, clarifications or advice you could give me, I would gladly appreciate it just PM me or review. Sorry if this chapter is a failure. I just needed to explain some stuff. So, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Explanation<p>

* * *

><p>The boys, Mrs. Knight and Katie waited for three excruciatingly long hours. Katie was asleep under James' arm. Carlos and Logan were both asleep on each other. Mrs. Knight, on the other hand, watched people leave the hospital happy, reunited with their family members again.<p>

"Mrs. Knight?" The doctor said in a soft voice so that Katie and the boys wouldn't be disturbed.

She looked from the boy who was being kissed by his mom, to the doctor. She approached the doctor.

"I'm very sorry for letting you wait this long to see your son. It's just that we had to check every possible cause for his mysterious condition. We tried checking if he had a chemical he possibly digested or accidentally thrown to him that would maybe make him better in his career. Considering that this is Hollywood, and people have discovered powders to make acting realistic, like for example tetrodotoxin which is also known as 'zombie powder ' that could paralyze a person making them appear dead, we have to expel it immediately. But because your son was still breathing, we had to check other causes like, overdose of sleeping pills that could cause coma. Does your son take sleeping pills?"

"Kendall doesn't take sleeping pills."

"I see. Well, I don't want to disappoint you but there is no cause, based on our tests that could make him to go into a coma. And no cure that we could create to wake him up. I'm sorry." The doctor held Mrs. Knight as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"May we see him?"

"Yes. He's in room 124." The doctor made a signal to a nurse. "She will take you to him because I still have other matters to take care of." He turned around and left them. When he was halfway through the hallway, something in his mind clicked. He remembered the suggestion of the friend of his comatose patient. He turned around and walked toward Mrs. Knight who was shaking the boys awake.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Knight."

"Yes?" She turned around and faced the doctor.

"I want to tell you that your son is very lucky to have friends that care for him."

"I know that, already."

"I also want to tell you that his idea," He put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Is the only thing left that could save your son."

* * *

><p><em>Kendall POV<em>

"You're in a what?"

"I'm in a coma and I have to find a way to wake up sooner." I looked around and the doors leading to the court was gone. "Where are the doors to the court?"

"Oh, it doesn't come until the time that was given to you is up."

"You mean I have to wait a week?"

"Yes."

I don't know if I should feel angry or relieved that they gave me a week. I mean, I'm relieved that I could really think about my decision. At the same time, angry, that with every day that passes by, my friends go through life without me and vice versa. They could be having fun or they could be having problems that I couldn't help them with. I lied down and let out a big sigh.

"Wow, it looks like your having a hard time choosing. Is it really that hard? Is it a matter of life and death? Don't tell me you're choosing between life and death."

"I don't know. I guess so. It feels like I am."

"What do you really have to choose between with, anyway?"

"Between my feelings and my friends' feelings."

"Oh. You know, I don't know why you are even struggling. You're a leader and a good friend, right? And from what I know, a leader and a good friend _always_ prioritizes others before themselves. "

"Yeah, but . . ." I sat down. "At times, I care more about my feelings than theirs."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"For example, when I'm happy with my girlfriend, I don't care if my friends are happy with their girlfriends. When I'm angry with someone, I don't care if one of my friends is angry with someone, unless it's me."

"But what if you're sad and they're sad? I'm pretty sure that you would forget how you feel and find ways to make your friends angry."

"I never thought about that."

"You know, not everything has to be thought over. Well, for instance, a game of Go Fish mostly doesn't need thinking it's actually instincts. Well, that wasn't the best example, is it?"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That my previous patients made their decision on what they feel. They knew that they made the right, no, the best choice. You know why? It's because they made it with their heart not their head."

* * *

><p><em>Mrs. Knight POV<em>

We all walked through the doors of room 124. The doctor was right; he did look like he was asleep. We all stared at him for a while until all of them approached Kendall. Katie sat down on the bed putting her head on her big brother's shoulder. Carlos and James took a chair and sat down on one side staring at their best friend. Logan sat on a chair and got his friends hand and hoped that it would show at least a little movement. It was silent until I broke it.

"Um . . . It's late and we have to get some rest. We'll visit him tomorrow. I'm sure that the doctors will take care of him."

They all looked at me then focused back on Kendall. I didn't want to leave Kendall but I also wanted to. I couldn't leave my son but at the same time I couldn't bear looking at him. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Carlos.

"Mama Knight, may we sleep here with him?"

"The beds here are not as comfortable as what we have at home. You sure?" I wasn't stopping them; I just wanted them to sleep comfortably.

"We don't mind." James responded.

"All right. Katie, could you please come with me and help me?" She stood up and we went out.

* * *

><p><em>No POV<em>

"I can't believe he's in a coma. Our brave and tough leader in a coma." Logan said. "He looks so different when he's asleep. He looks so peaceful."

"Yeah, and imagine, just hours ago he was screaming at Gustavo." James said.

"Speaking about Gustavo, I'm afraid of his reaction when he hears that his concert tomorrow won't go the way he planned it would go, perfectly." Carlos said.

"What do you mean you're afraid? You handled Gustavo so well. You acted so calm. Why did you?" Logan asked.

"I figured that when Gustavo gets stressed he gets angry easily and maybe he won't let us go. I just did what Kendall normally does with Gustavo, a calm conversation and a threat." Carlos replied.

"Kendall does have a way with Gustavo." James said.

Katie and Mrs. Knight went in with the beds, pillows and blankets we were to use. She tucked us all into bed and kissed us goodnight. Before she went in her bed, however, she went to Kendall, brushed the bangs off his face and whispered.

"Oh, honey, I hope you wake up soon. We need you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Please review :)


	7. It's Time

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the hits and reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: It's Time<p>

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight, Katie and the boys slept with sweet dreams. Too bad they have to wake up and go back to the nightmare they can't escape from. Mrs. Knight and Katie went out to get breakfast. The boys sat down beside Kendall and talked to him with the belief that it will wake him up. Suddenly, as Carlos was telling a story, Gustavo opened the doors.<p>

"Dogs!" He shouted.

"Gustavo, not too loud, we are in a hospital." Kelly hit Gustavo.

"Sorry." He went inside and closed the doors behind him.

James stood up and with confidence he said, "Gustavo, if this is about the concert, we are not going without Kendall."

"I know that!" He shouted again.

"Hospital!" Kelly said hitting Gustavo yet again.

"I know." He said the volume of his voice lowered. "That's why I canceled the concert."

"That is not all he did." Kelly said. "He also paid the bills for the hospital."

"Wow . . . Thanks, Gustavo." Logan said.

"You're welcome. Just make sure that the minute he wakes up, you dogs will be back in the studio."

"No problem, Gustavo." Carlos said.

A week passed and they still never lost hope. The boys talked to Kendall more often. Gustavo and Kelly visited Kendall every day of that week and even brought them food to eat. All of them stayed there, waiting for a response from their leader, son, brother and friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV <strong>_

_Kendall we need you . . . Kendall wake up . . . Guess what, Kendall, Gustavo misses you . . . I do not! . . . He's lying, he really does . . . _

It's time. My friends, sister, mom, even Gustavo and Kelly helped me by talking to me. The man in the white suit was right; the voices I heard did help me, in one way or another. But in the end, I am the one that still had to make the decision. A week passed and those doors appeared.

"There it is, Kendall." He pointed. "Good luck. I hope you really thought about your decision. Bye."

I opened the doors and a bright light engulfed me and I was spinning. When it stopped, I opened my eyes and I was in a court, a different court from the last one. I took the seat in the middle of the court. There he was, towering above me seated in a big chair, the old man who asked me the question: Which do you value more your feelings or what your friends feel?

"Hello, Kendall." He beamed at me.

"Hello, sir."

"I've been watching your friends, you know. It looks like you've got great friends and there was even one who suggested that if they talk to you, you would wake up."

"That's Logan, the aspiring doctor and the smart one of our group." I thought.

"Also, it looks like you've made friends with David. He is actually supposed to watch you as you make your decision on your own. But instead, he helped you by giving you hints on how to choose. You, my dear boy, are a very lucky guy."

My cheeks turned red.

"Now, I'm sure you've made your decision."

"Yes, sir, I have and I choose . . . "

"Wait, Kendall, are you sure with your decision?"

"Yes, I choose my friends' feelings. I care about theirs more than mine."

"Finally!" said the 40 year old woman. "An unselfish and horribly wrong decision you made Kendall."

"Marissa!"

"Shut up, old man." She snapped her fingers and appeared in front of me. "Guess what Kendall; we already know that you would make that WRONG decision."

"What do you mean you know my decision and that I'm wrong?" I looked at the old man. "Tell me. Tell me!"

"I'm the man on the moon and the only thing that I know is how to move waves on earth. It's Marissa who knows. She's a star. She could tell the future." He sighed. "I was really hoping that you'd choose your feelings. All the others who had the same question did."

I sat there confused.

"Mr. Knight are you using that brain of yours to its full potential?"The woman asked. "Since I feel like and it looks like you're not using it, I'll just tell you. Besides, I'm the one who will be granting your wish." She laughed maniacally. "It's simple, you choose your feelings you die, leaving all your friends sad. It will look as if you wanted to die because you don't care about them. But if you choose your friends feelings, and you did, the sad, depressed and heartbroken on will be _you_. Your friends will be happy that you are there with them, oh yes, but you won't because I will have a wonderful time ticking them off your life forever, one by one."

"No! You're lying." I covered my ears blocking out all that she is saying but it wasn't working.

"You know what? There is actually a painless way a much nicer way to fulfill your wish."Her voice became so sweet all of a sudden. "I could just make you forget them and let them forget you. Too bad I'm not a nice star, am I? It would be so fun seeing you suffer, as you watch them die right before your eyes because of your decision."

"You're not real. This isn't real." I kept shouting trying to keep my sanity.

"Let's see, we could drown them in the pool, die in a fire, or maybe even get shot right in the heart."

"No, stop it, this isn't real . . ."

* * *

><p>"No, no, you're lying!" Kendall tossed and turned, entangling himself in the blankets.<p>

"Kendall! Kendall, wake up!" James shook his friend.

Doctors rushed in trying to calm down Kendall. They tried to inject a medicine, but Kendall was flailing around so much that the needle couldn't even make contact with his skin. Mrs. Knight, Katie, Carlos, Logan and James looked at their friend with horror in their eyes. Mrs. Knight had her hands on Katie's shoulders. James was holding Katie's hand. Logan and Carlos held each other's hands. They watched as new doctors enter the room, failing to calm Kendall down. Suddenly, Kendall's frantic green eyes were seen by the doctors. He was breathing heavily. He sat down and looked for his friends. When he found them all squeezed together in the corner of the room, he looked at them with so much guilt and sadness that he swore that he could hear his own heart breaking because of all that he's feeling.

"Kendall! You're awake!" Carlos ran to his friend and hugged him followed by James and then Logan. When they were done with their group hug, they all saw Kendall's tears running down his face and him repeatedly saying two words.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Logan asked. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Kendall didn't look at them. He shut his eyes and tears continuously flowed down his face as he said those words again and again.

Logan got his friend's shoulders. "Kendall, look at me what's wrong?"

Kendall looked at his friend's eyes and all he said to him was . . .

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>You will all be punished if you don't review *evil laugh* Ahem . . . Sorry. It's my evil side taking over again. Anyway, please review.


	8. Plan for the First Victim

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the hits. I especially thank those who reviewed. So, here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Plan for the First Victim<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

The doctors brushed my friends off of me. It looked like they wanted to make tests to see if I am all right. Then, I heard protests. Since doctors surrounded me, I could only hear the protests of whose voices they belong to. They belonged to my friends. I must see them; they must not stay away from my sight. I wanted to shout, to call my friends but before I even opened my mouth a doctor came in and spoke.

"What is going on here? Mr. Knight must stay with his friends and family. We could check him later."

The other doctors went out and I was left with my friends and family. Katie and Mom ran toward me and hugged me while they planted kisses all over my face. Even Katie who seldom kissed me kept kissing me.

"Oh, honey, I missed you. Are you hungry? Don't cry." She wiped the tear that ran down my cheek. "You all must be hungry. Katie will you please help me?"

"Ok, mom." Katie hugged me and kissed me one more time. "It's good that you're back, big brother."

My friends all hugged me. When they pulled away, I saw that James and Carlos were smiling but Logan had a bothered look.

"Is there something wrong, Logan?"

"What were you sorry for Kendall?" Logan asked.

He didn't forget what I said when I woke up and it seemed that he didn't want to forget it until I give him an explanation. I wanted to tell him, not just him, but them the truth. If I tell them, they could think that I'm crazy or hate me for putting them in danger and I'm not going to risk either of those. Instead, I decided to make up a different explanation and just make sure that they are always seen by my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you guys and I made you all stressed by not waking up as soon as I could."

"Its okay, Kendall. We forgive you. It's not your fault." James said

"But please don't do that again. Promise us, Kendall that you won't do that again. We don't want to lose you." Carlos said.

"I promise. Could you guys promise me that you will do your best to stay safe, especially you Carlos?"

"We promise." James and Logan said.

"Yeah, I promise and I'll never break it." Carlos said.

"Because when you break a promise you break a heart." Logan said.

Logan was right when you break a promise, you do break a heart. I hope they don't break their promise because it will surely break my heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

"So, Kendall, you really think that watching them and telling them to be safe would lessen the chances of me hurting them? Well, as usual, you are wrong. It's much better to let you see them suffer. In fact, let's see who will be my first victim."

I'm the kind of person who doesn't have a strategy on who to choose. I take my special dart. There on my dartboard are the pictures of Kendall's friends. It's easy for me to choose. Whoever the dart will land on, they will be the lucky one. I kissed my dart, closed my eyes and threw it. I walked to the dartboard and smiled at the person my dart landed on.

"My, he's going to be easy."

* * *

><p>After two weeks . . .<p>

The three boys were seated on the counter. They all woke up really early to talk to each other without the prying eyes and the hawk like ears of Kendall Knight.

"Didn't you guys notice anything different about Kendall these past few weeks?" Logan asked trying to see if they had the same experience as he had.

"Um, let's see, except for the fact that he's everywhere I go, nothing. Luckily, he still leaves the bathroom private." James answered.

Out of all of them, Carlos was the one that changed because of Kendall. Since Kendall was always watching them, he always spotted Carlos wearing his helmet getting ready to do something daring. To stop Carlos from doing anything extreme, he had to confiscate his helmet.

"This is unbelievable! How am I supposed to go on my date without Kendall sitting next to us watching me?" James exclaimed.

"That's easy." Katie said.

"Katie!" The boys said surprised.

"Sssshhhh. Do you want Kendall to hear you?" Katie said.

"What do you mean that's easy?"James asked in a whisper.

"Give me a hundred bucks and you could have the whole night off without Kendall."

"A hundred bucks!"

"Hey, I need to earn and it's very seldom to give a price this low."

"This is already considered low?"

"Fine. Fifty bucks. Only because you are my brother's best friend."

James got his wallet and got fifty bucks.

"It's a deal then."

"What's a deal?" Kendall went out of his room.

"That James would give me tips on how to look prettier. So deal?" Katie put out her hand.

"Of course. I can't wait for tonight." James stretched out his hand and discreetly passed the fifty bucks by shaking Katie's hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

I was in our shared room dressing up for our date. Katie knocked and entered bringing pillows in with her.

"What are the pillows for?"

"Look, you have your plans, I have mine." She then went to my bed and placed the pillows under the blankets.

"And how is that going to fool Kendall?"

"Just trust me."

I went out of the room I shared with Carlos. I tiptoed to the door. Good thing that Carlos was keeping Kendall occupied by constantly bothering him on the couch. I looked at the counter and Logan looked back. He mouthed 'Good Luck'. I went out of the door and went to the lobby. I found my date and together we went out of Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . My alarm started beeping signifying an opportunity to grant a part of Kendall's wish.

"Ooohhh, looks like there's one who slipped out of your fingers, Kendall. Turns out that you can't always keep your friends close to you. Can you?"

I snapped my fingers and I was in the lobby of the Palm Woods. I sprinkled star dust all over the lobby and sat down waiting for my prey to be caught in the trap.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>*angelic side* Oh my gosh, he's going to die. Oh, I almost forgot here's virtual cookies to all those who reviewed the last time.*passes out the cookies* Please review :)


	9. First Attempt on the First Victim

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone! Thank you sooooo much for the hits, alerts and favorites. I super thank those who reviewed. So, here is the next chapter. I just want to say sorry for the many switching of the POV. I did this because I wanted you all to see what was happening from different angles. Okay, I should stop talking now and give you the chapter. Hope you enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: First Attempt on the First Victim<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katie POV<strong>_

"So, big brother, what are we going to do on this fine evening?"

"I don't know Katie. Any ideas?"

"How about . . . a movie!" Carlos excitedly suggested.

"Ok. What movie?" Kendall asked.

"Spiderman!" I said

Kendall gave me a weird look.

"What? You love Spiderman."

"I'll get the drinks and the popcorn." Logan said.

"I'll take care of the movie." Carlos said putting the DVD in the player and turning on the screen.

"I'll get James." Kendall stood up and walked toward the room that James shared with Carlos.

"Whoa!" I said sliding in front of him and putting up my arms, blocking him from even opening the door.

"Why are you stopping me from going in, baby sister? Are you hiding something from me?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No. Psshhh. I'm just preventing you from listening to . . . um . . . 'pretty talk'."

"Pretty talk?"

"Yeah. He can go on and on about hair, clothes and . . . Cuda! Trust me. You do not want to hear him talk about Cuda. So, let me talk to him and ask him." I opened the door and quickly shut it before he even got a chance to peak in the room.

"Come on Kendall, the movie is starting." Carlos said.

I heard Kendall's footsteps. I opened the door enough for my head to fit. I had to check if Kendall was gone. When I saw that he was seated on the couch, I went out and sat beside him. I saw that his attention was all directed to the movie because when I sat down he didn't even ask me if James wanted to watch.

"I am awesome." I thought as I got a fistful of popcorn and shoved it into my mouth.

When we were halfway through the movie, Logan suddenly tapped my shoulder and gave me his cell phone.

_Hey Logie,_

_Can you please pick us up? Me and my date are here at some kind of restaurant with a lobster on the sign. My car broke down. Tell Katie I owe her big time._

_James_

I looked at Logan and mouthed 'Fine'. He got his cell phone from me and left. I faced the screen hoping that they get here before Kendall even notices that they are gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

I picked James and his date up in my car and we all drove back to the Palm woods. When we arrived, he kissed his date before letting her go ahead in the elevator. Then, it was our turn.

"Hey, man. Thanks for picking me and my date up. I owe you." He said while walking into the elevator.

"You don't owe me and you're welcome." I said walking inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

I followed the two boys which I identified were Kendall's friends. I sprinkled star dust on the elevator. I smiled and took a seat on the couch.

"Let the show begin!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

The doors of the elevator closed and we started to move upward. Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

"What happened?" I asked.

James walked to the door and said, "I think we're stuck. Hey, let us out!" He banged on the door.

No, this can't be happening. I do not plan to die because of suffocation. I stated to panic and hyperventilate as I felt the walls slowly closing in on me. I sank down to the floor and shut my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

I kept banging on the door and pressing the emergency buttons but nothing happened. I faced Logan and saw that he was curled up in the corner of the elevator. He was shaking, completely pale and sweaty.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I kneeled in front of him. He didn't answer, his eyes were shut and he was panting like he just chased something. Then it hit me, Logan was claustrophobic.

"Logan, Logan, breath." I started to panic when he didn't follow what I said. I grabbed my phone with shaking hands and dialed the first person I know could help us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

We were almost done with the movie. I looked around and noticed that James and Logan were not on the couch. I faced Katie.

"Where are James and Logan?"

"James didn't want to watch and he's reading Cuda magazine in the room. Logan is in the bathroom again." She replied.

Then, my phone rang. I looked at the name of the caller. It was James. I took my phone and answered it.

"James," I chuckled "Are you really that lazy to get your butt out of your room and talk to me in person that you had to use your phone?"

I heard silence.

"James? James? This is not funny."

I heard sobbing on the other line.

"Kendall. We're stuck in the elevator. Me and Logan. You have to get us out. Please hurry."

The line went dead before I even had the chance to reply. I didn't think twice, actually, I didn't think at all. I ran out the door toward the elevator. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny. If this wasn't, I can't believe he broke a promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

My phone died. No more battery. I didn't panic because if I did, I won't be able to focus. I sat beside Logan and put my arm around him. I felt his head as he put it on my shoulder. I hated hearing his shallow breathing but there is nothing I can do to help. My phone is dead so I can't call 911. I can't shout because I know no one will hear me. I'm not a doctor so I don't know what to do. I looked at his pale hands that were wrapped around his knees. I took one and started rubbing it.

"Logan, don't worry, help is coming."

Then, the lights went out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

I felt James' hand rubbing my hand and I can hear his voice telling me not to worry. I heard a sound and I tried to open my eyes to see what was that sound. I found out that there were no lights. The darkness was surrounding me. And all I remember was Kendall screaming James' and my name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

"James! Logan!" I shouted on the doors of the elevator. I waited and I got a faint response from James.

"We are here Kendall!"

"How's Logan?"

"He's here. Please hurry."

After that, I heard quick footsteps and Carlos' voice.

"I . . . called . . . 911." He said out of breath. "They'll . . . be . . . here . . . in . . . a . . . few . . . minutes." He took a deep breath. "How are they?"

"They are still there."

After a few minutes, firemen and paramedics were with us. When they opened the doors of the elevator, we saw that the elevator was stuck in between the first and second floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

I heard people talking from the ceiling of the elevator. I figured that if we stand up, it would be easier for us to get out.

"Logan, come on, let's stand up."

He didn't speak nor did he show any sign of movement.

"Logan? Logan!"

I heard the vent of the elevator open and I saw a light from the flashlight that the men were holding. I stood up carrying Logan in the process. I was sobbing but with a firm voice I said.

"Take him first." I let the men take Logan away from me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I saw Logan being carried out of the elevator and put on a stretcher. I shouted his name but it looked like he didn't hear me. His eyes were shut and it looked like he wasn't breathing. When was loaded on to the stretcher, I saw his hand hanging on the side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

I saw the boy being carried out of the building. I followed them and smiled.

"One down, two more left."

I snapped my fingers and I was back in my office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I chased the paramedics that were carrying Logan. I wanted to see Logan one more time to prove that what I saw was wrong. I stopped exactly in front of the ambulance, unable to move. I looked down.

"This can't be happening."

I found something on the ground and picked it up surprised at what I saw.

It was a picture of Logan with a big red X mark on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow that was long. I can't believe I did that to Logan. * sobs and gets tissues* Anyone want tissues? *hands out tissues* Anyway, please review.


	10. Who will be next?

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone! Thanks to those who read my story. Oh, and thank you to those who reviewed. So, I could honestly say that this is not my best chapter. To all those who read, I'm sure you all have creative minds and I need your help. Can you please give me some ideas to make it more dramatic or better or longer or your choice :) Just review or PM me. I love you all and here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Who will be next?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

James. This is all James' fault. I just know it. I looked at Logan's picture before stuffing it into my pocket. I turned around and walked inside Palm woods. I found James being checked by the paramedics. When the doctors left, I approached him.

"Hey James, are you okay?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, I guess so." He answered.

"Good. I have a question to ask you. Where were you and how did you get stuck in the elevator with Logan?"

"Um, I was in my room. Then, Camille called me and said that she needed help from me and Logan. We both went down and helped her. When we were done, we both got into the elevator to go back." He said with his eyes on his shoes.

"I know you're lying, James." I lost it. I can't believe he had to lie to me. Did he really believe that I was that stupid?

"Tell me the truth. I want the truth from you, James. 'Cause, apparently, you are the one that caused all this!"

"Oh, so this is all my fault!"

"Yes it is! You're the one who broke your promise to me. I told you to stay safe and you didn't follow. I told you to make sure that I could always be near you so that when something happens I can help you. "

"You call 'going on a date' unsafe now?"

"As long as I can't see you to protect you, you are not safe. You should've told me you wanted to go on a date with someone so I could've at least watched and protected you."

"Well then, you want the truth? Here's the truth. I went on a date without you so that you can't see me and stalk me and ruin my date like how you ruin the other days when you watch me." He stood up and headed to the stairs.

I ran to him, got him by the arm and slammed him on the wall.

"James, you have to understand that if I don't protect you, you will die."

He jerked his arm away.

"I'd rather die than let you ruin my life."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

I just arrived in my office when I heard my alarm.

Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . .

I looked at my screen.

"James, you have to understand that if I don't protect you, you will die."

"I'd rather die than let you ruin my life."

I smiled.

"Is that so?"

I walked toward the dartboard and got the pictures of Kendall's last two friends. I raised the first picture.

"So, you are the one who wants to die. What a shame."

Then I raised the other picture.

"And you are the other one. I could kill you. Although, if I kill you . . ."

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"You know what? With the idea I got, both of you will die in a way that could be so entertaining for me to watch."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

When I was about to chase James, Carlos stopped me.

"Let me talk to him." He ran in the direction of the staircase.

"Carlos . . ."

"Kendall," he stopped and faced me, "He'll listen to me more than he will listen to you right now. Just please make sure that Logie is ok."

I went out of Palm woods and saw that mom and Katie were waiting for me. I wanted to stay and apologize to James. I wanted to explain to him what happened when I was in a coma but Carlos said that they'll be fine. At the same time, I wanted to see Logan so badly that I guess leaving them for a while wouldn't be so bad. I sat in the car and watched as Palm woods became smaller as we drove away.

"I hope they'll be all right."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

"Yes, Kendall, they will. But only for a while though."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm sorry it was so short. I'll make it up in the next chapter. I really need ideas. So, please review.


	11. Words

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone. Sorry for the late update. I want to thank those who read my story. And I want to thank emmyloser, Sam in Wonderland, Glee Clue Rock 1251 and Happy Hippie Rainbow for reviewing my previous chapter even though it was short. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Words<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

We arrived in the hospital. Mom went to the counter and said to the nurse.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Are you his family?" A doctor said from behind us. We turned around and faced him. "Oh, I guess not. I forgot. You are Mrs. Knight." He pointed to my mom. "And you are Kendall and Katie Knight." He looked at us and then faced my mom again. "So, where are his parents? We only let family in first."

"His mother is in Minnesota and she appointed me as Logan's guardian. His father's whereabouts are unknown." Mom said

"And I'm his best friend but mostly he's considered as my brother." I said to the doctor.

"I see. Come with me then."

"Wait." Katie said to the doctor.

He abruptly stopped and faced Katie.

"How did you know that my mom is Mrs. Knight and I'm Katie and he's Kendall?"

"Oh, I just know."

He turned around and we followed him. We stopped at a room with the number 725. We went inside and we saw a bed with a white sheet that covered whoever was lying down in it. I walked to it, removed the white sheet and saw Logan. Dead. His face was paler than usual and when I touched his cheek, he was cold as ice. I didn't want to see him anymore so I slowly put the white sheet back. Just as I was going to cover his face a hand stopped the sheet from moving. I looked at his face and his eyes were open and they were glaring at me.

"Hello Kendall." He said with a creepy voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Logan?"

"Hey, best friend."

"Sh . . . Sh . . . Shouldn't you be . . ." I swallowed. "Dead?"

"Yeah, I know I should be. And you know what else? I know that my death is all because of your mistake Kendall. It's your fault that I died."

"No, it's not mine."

"You don't have to lie anymore Kendall. I know everything."

"Honey. Hon. Kendall!"

* * *

><p>I woke up and found out that what I had was a dream. Well, not a dream, a nightmare. I rubbed my eyes and saw my mom smiling in front of me.<p>

"Hey, hon. Good morning. Katie and I are just going to buy breakfast. Logan will be awake soon. Why don't you go and sit beside him? I'm sure that he would want to talk to you when he wakes up." She kissed me and then she left with Katie.

I stood up, got my chair and sat beside Logan. I glanced at him then focused on the light coming in from the window. He wasn't dead. Looks like Marissa was nice enough to let him live so that I could tell him what is happening, but not now. I looked at him and I saw his eyes. I saw those chocolate brown eyes that were always filled with worry but now it was just filled with happiness. I guess he was happy to see me. I beamed at him.

"Hey Logie."

"Hey Kendall." He replied to me with a voice that had so much love and care in it that filled my body with warmth until the tips of my fingers.

"How are you buddy?"

"I've been better."He tried to sit down.

"No, Logan. Don't push yourself. You're not strong enough yet." I stopped him by gently pushing him back with my hands.

He got my hands and used it to help him sit down.

"That's why I have you to help me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

I opened my eyes and found out that I slept on the couch. Carlos was on the other couch fast asleep. I was wondering why and how I ended up sleeping on the couch. After thinking for a few minutes, I remembered.

_Last night . . ._

I ran to 2J angry at Kendall for blaming me on Logan. It's not my fault that Logan's claustrophobic. It's not my fault that the elevator got stuck and the light went out. Though, it's my fault that he got in the elevator in the first place. It's also my fault that he didn't get the help he needed right away because I wasn't even smart enough to call 911 before I called Kendall and before my phone died. I put my head in my hands.

"James?"

I heard Carlos' voice.

"Hey." He sat down beside me and I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I know what you're thinking about James. I may not be a mind reader or the brightest in our group but I know you're bothered about what happened a while ago and I'm here ready to listen and help you."

I removed my hands from my head and looked at him. His eyes were not filled with the same childish innocence that I always saw. Instead, it was serious. The boy who loved to wear his helmet when he did something daring and the boy who loved corndogs and Fruit Smackers became more mature than the three of us will ever be in a few years.

"It's just that I can't believe that Kendall's blaming me for everything that happened to Logan. I can say that most of it was my fault but not everything."

"James, it's not that I'm siding with Kendall but if you just kept your promise to him that you would try to be safe and let him watch you then Logan would be fine. Why did you break your promise?"

"Well, look at what happened because of our promise to him and of what he does."

"What?"

"We never get to have fun anymore. He's even worse than the paparazzi. You're not even you anymore Carlos, ever since he got your helmet. What happened to the guy who loved to wear his helmet and crash into stuff?"

He opened his mouth then closed it.

"See, he's gone."

"Sometimes I do miss wearing that helmet but James, this is all for Kendall. I mean, as long as I have my friends with me, my helmet is just a piece of plastic to my eyes. That's why I don't like it when my friends fight. So, please say sorry to Kendall and forgive him if he says sorry to you."

I sighed. Carlos means a lot to me. If he wants me to be friends with Kendall again, I will do it only because of him.

"Fine."

"Great! Thanks Jamie." He hugged me.

"I'll do anything for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

"That's why I have you to help me."

"I'll do anything for you."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's so sweet . . . and so BORING."

I went to my switch and flipped it.

"Let's spice it up a little."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope that this chapter was sweet. Please review.


	12. What's happening?

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for the late update. Second, I want to thank all those hits. Third, I want to say thank you to emmyloser, Sam in Wonderland, wikwhis13, Happy Hippie Rainbow and kendell lover for reviewing. Fourth, I recommend you read _Happy Hippie Rainbow's _stories. They are awesome to bits and pieces! Fifth . . . um . . . I love you all! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: What's happening? Is it time to say goodbye to the second victim?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

Mama Knight and Katie brought me and Kendall breakfast. As we ate, a doctor tapped the glass on the doctor signaling Mama Knight to go to him. Mama Knight felt that Kendall and I wanted to talk to each other alone so she took Katie with her. Before I spoke, I got a knife so that I could put more butter on my toast but Kendall grabbed the knife and did it for me.

"Kendall." I said patiently. "I'm not a child anymore. I can do it on my own. I'm not disabled either." I gently got the knife out of his hand.

"Logan." He said mocking my voice. "You could get hurt. You might cut yourself." He got the knife from my hand.

"Kendall, it's a butter knife. It's the only dull knife in the family of knives or at least that's what I know. The point is it's not going to kill me. See." I got the knife and put in on my skin but before I even moved the knife he snatched it.

"Don't!" He put down the knife in the table and started to look around as if he was expecting a murderer to appear out of thin air.

"Kendall, calm down." I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him from moving.

"Sorry." He removed my hands from his shoulders.

"Why are you always so worried about us and why do you always keep looking around as if someone's going to jump out carrying a knife? What's wrong? I want an explanation. You're scaring me, Kendall."

"An explanation . . ."

"Why did you make us promise to you that we will try to be safe when we already are? And more importantly, why are you watching our every move and practically invade our privacy?"

"Well, if I didn't watch your every move then all of you would've been dead already ever since I woke up from my coma."

"Dead?"

"You and James and Carlos." Then he stopped. "James and Carlos." He quickly stood up. "Logan, make sure you stay here." He ran to the door.

"Kendall! Kendall, what's happening?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I ran out of Logan's room. I guess he'll be safe even just for a while in there. Well, much safer than wherever James and Carlos are. I interrupted the doctor and my mother.

"Mom, where are the keys to the car?" I asked her hurriedly.

"Here honey." She tossed me the keys. "It's 22."

I proceeded to the parking lot. I started looking for the number 22.

"One, five, thirteen, nineteen, twenty-one and there's twenty- two."

I ran to the number sign and instead of a car I found an empty parking space and two pictures.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

I looked up again and this time I saw Carlos stretching and yawning.

"Mornin' Jamie." He said to me.

"Morning Carlitos."

"What time is it?" He asked me.

"9:00. Why?"

"Kendall might be looking for us. I don't want him to worry."

"Okay. Let's eat breakfast first and fix ourselves then we go to the hospital."

We ate a bowl of cereal, took a shower, quickly dressed up and went down. We passed by the lobby and went out of the doors.

"Um, James?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna get there."

"Um . . ." I looked around. Carlos was right. How are we going to get to the hospital? There were no taxi cabs passing by and taking a bicycle is out of the question. It's too tiring to pedal all the way to the hospital. Then, to my surprise, I found Mama Knight's car a few feet away. We both got in the car.

"Um, James, how are we going to get there if we don't have the keys to make it move?"

I looked under the steering wheel and hotwired the car.

"Whoa, where did you learn to do that?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out." I grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

"There we go. The first trap is now complete." I laughed.

"Now, it's time for the second."

I snapped my fingers and I was seated in a truck waiting for the other stoplight to flash the green light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

I sat there in the driver's seat drumming my fingers on the steering wheel waiting for the red light to change into green. When it flashed yellow, Carlos told me to go but I learned enough from Logan not to go because there could be some maniac that would drive during that yellow light, so I didn't go and told him . . .

"I don't want us to get into an accident Carlitos and you don't have your helmet which gives me a bigger reason why we shouldn't go."

The light flashed green and I stepped on the gas pedal. As we crossed, I immediately regretted telling Carlos about us getting into an accident when I heard him scream and saw a truck speeding toward us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm so sorry if it's short and not that good. I would like to give you a spoiler in exchange for the unsuccessful chapter. One will get hurt in the car crash and the other one will get hurt because of Kendall. Now, the thing is I want you people to guess who will get hurt in the car crash. If you answer correctly, I'll give you a virtual cookie in the next chapter. So, please review :)


	13. The Second and Third Victim

**Author's Note: **Hello, to everyone who is reading! Here we go again with the many commentaries. First, I want to say thank you to all of the people who read this story. Second, I am sorry for the late update and if ever this will suck. Third, I want to thank Happy Hippie Rainbow, vikwhis13, cookielover101, fabulous36, Sam in Wonderland and kendell lover for reviewing and answering the question. Don't worry everyone who reviewed will get cookies even though you are not correct. Hey, I mean, at least you tried. So, I have to stop talking and give you the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Second and Third Victim<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I picked up the pictures that were in the parking space. The first picture had a big red X mark and it only meant one thing, he's the next victim. The other picture was different because instead of a big X mark, it was encircled. I didn't care about the person whose picture was encircled because the one I cared about was the one who might die. Without hesitation, I ran back to the hospital and saw doctors crowding in one bed and more doctors trying to push the person to the emergency room. I wanted to squeeze through and see who it was but there were too many doctors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

After Kendall left me, I tried with all that I could to stand up. With much luck, I was even able to walk out the doors. I saw doctors crowding on a boy who looked like his head was bleeding. Then, I saw Kendall barge through the hospital doors and try to see who the boy was but there were too many doctors to let him go near. Maybe, I could help him by looking at the boy when he passes by the hallway. Since the hallway is narrow, the number of the doctors would have to lessen for them to fit. The doctors moved and my hypothesis was right. They did lessen. They passed by me and I tiptoed to see the patient. When I saw who he was, how lifeless he looked and the blood that almost covered his head, I felt my knees go weak and hot tears flow down my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I saw the doctors walked toward the hallway. When they were passing through it, I spotted Logan. Why is he out of the room and what is he doing? I saw him tiptoe to look at the person who was in the bed and then collapse. I sprinted to him and caught him before he fell on the floor. I carried him and put him back on the bed. I wonder where mom and Katie are but that is not what I'm supposed to be focusing on right now. I looked at Logan, worried about him.

"Logan, are you okay?"

He was sobbing and shaking. At that moment, the door opened and I saw someone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

I went directly to Logan's room after they dropped me off from the ambulance. I wanted to see how Logan was but more importantly I wanted to see Kendall. I wanted to see him because if ever Carlos would die, which he must not and will not, I would at least do something that he requested to me which was to say sorry to Kendall. I went inside and walked toward Kendall. Then, without warning, he got me by the neck and slammed me against the wall.

"Kendall?" I said struggling. I tried to remove his hand from my neck but his grip was too tight.

"So, you're finally happy, are you?" He was looking at me like he wanted to kill me. "Logan and Carlos were already hurt badly enough. When are you gonna stop?"

"I . . . am . . . so . . . sorry . . . Kendall. . . . I didn't . . . mean to." I said trying to bring oxygen back into my system but completely failing at it.

"You didn't mean to? Don't lie to me. Ever since I made that wish you wanted to kill my friends already, Marissa."

"I . . . not . . . Marissa."

"Now that I've got my hands on you, I'm not letting you go anymore. I'm going to end your life so that you won't touch Logan and Carlos anymore. And so that you won't get the chance to even hurt James."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

I gave myself a pat on the back. I felt ecstatic. For once in my life as a star, I did not let the star dust do the work. I did the dirty work of sitting in that truck and hitting the friends of Kendall. I am so excited to see Kendall right now because not both of his friends were hurt in the car crash. I snapped my fingers and I was in the hospital room of my first victim. I saw Kendall practically killing his friend, choking him to death, thinking that it was me because I sprinkled some star dust on his friend so that Kendall will see that it was me but it's not.

"I love this. This moment shall be treasured."

I walked to him.

"Now that I've got my hands on you, I'm not letting you go anymore. I'm going to end your life so that you won't touch Logan and Carlos anymore. And so that you won't get the chance to even hurt James." He said.

I laughed and then whispered in his ear.

"But I'm not the one killing James, it's YOU."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

Just a few more minutes and Marissa won't be able to bother us anymore. Then, I heard her horrible voice whispering into my ear. I closed my eyes to hear what she was saying better.

"But I'm not the one killing James, it's YOU."

I opened my eyes. I finally understood what the encircled picture meant. It wasn't her fault why James is going to get hurt, it's mine. I looked at the person and immediately let go of who I was really hurting. James. He was pale, sweaty, looked like he couldn't breathe and I saw a mark of my hand on his neck. Doctors poured in from the doors getting James. Logan was looking at me with horror in his eyes. I tried to approach him but he whimpered and took a step back every time I moved forward.

"Logan." I took more steps.

"Get away from me. You almost killed James. You murderer!" He nearly screamed.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at my hands that were reached out, my hands that almost killed James. I ran out of the room and sat in the hallway.

"I'm a monster."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It was so morbid and cruel. *sigh* Anyway, I want to tell you guys that I won't be posting that often anymore because school will start already here in the Philippines. But I will try my best to post at least one more chapter before next week which will be the start of my school. So, please review. :)


	14. It's My Fault

**Author's Note**: Yay! One more chapter added to my story. Okay, thanks to all those who read and alerted and especially those who reviewed. So, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: It's My Fault<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I decided to go away from the hallway once I saw James' bed being put in the room of Logan. I figured that leaving them will be better because I won't hurt them anymore. Besides, mom will take care of them. I sat in one of the benches located in the parking lot, looking at my murderous hands. Suddenly, my mom sat beside me.

"James, Carlos and Logan are in the room already. They are awake and they are fine. Why don't you go talk and stay with them?"

I looked at her then back to my hands.

"Why would they talk to me? I'm the person who _almost_ killed his best friend with these hands." I raised my hands.

My mom got them and started caressing them with her own that were the complete opposite of mine. Her hands were loving, gentle and with a single touch everything that it comes in contact with becomes better.

"I don't believe that these wonderful hands could ever kill anyone because these hands belong to my son and my son is not a murderer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

Logan and I were seated in our beds waiting for Carlos. Mama Knight said that she wanted to talk to Kendall so she'll leave us for a moment. When they wheeled in Carlos' bed, we saw his head wrapped in thick bandages. The doctors left us and Carlos sat down as if the bandages were not adding any weight to his head. I didn't mean to ask him a question but I was just so curious about what he felt.

"Do the bandages make your head feel heavy?"

"Nope. It just feels like I'm wearing my helmet. Hi, Logan." He waved at Logan fervently. "Feel better?"

Logan just smiled at Carlos' energy despite his condition. "Yeah, much better now that I know you're okay and that you guys are here."

"Good. How about you Jamie? Did you say sorry to Kendall? Why are you in a bed like me? Who hurt you?"

"Well . . ." I said holding my neck, remembering what Kendall did.

All of a sudden, we saw Kendall bringing Mrs. Knight in with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

"Well, mom, believe it because. . . I am . . . a . . . murderer."

"What?"

I knew that someday I would have to tell them because they need to know what've I've done even though they will hate me and possibly never talk to me anymore.

"Mom, I have to tell you something but not here. The guys need to know too."

"Ok?" We both walked to the hospital toward the room. When we were already at the door, I stopped.

"Kendall?"

I saw my three best friends. I saw that they all were wounded but the way they smiled while they talked made it seem as if even their hearts were so far away from ever getting scarred unlike their body. Then, James held his neck.

"Here goes nothing."

"When we went into the room, James and Logan were glaring at me. Carlos, on the other hand was happy to see me.

"Hi Kendall, did James say sorry to you?"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I told him to so that we could all be best friends again because you won't be mad at him anymore. Kendall, please don't be mad at him. It's not his fault that Logan and I are here. Kendall, do you know why James is hurt? Who hurt him?"

I looked at James' neck and my handprint on it. I looked at Logan's unusual pale skin and the sweat that glistened on it. I looked at Carlos and how the thick bandages were wrapped around his head. Lastly, I looked at my mom's eyes that were normally filled with trust and assurance but now with curiosity.

"Yes." I sighed. "I know what happened to James. I also know that it isn't his fault that you are both here. He doesn't need to say sorry. Mom, I told you that I am a murderer. You know why? It is because I'm the reason why James, Carlos and Logan are hurt so badly."

"But Kendall," Carlos said shaking his head, disagreeing with me. "I was hit by a truck. Logan was stuck in an elevator and James . . ."

"Was almost choked to death because I thought he was someone else."

"Marissa." James said. "Who is she?"

I told them everything. I told them what I wished for, about Marissa, my dreams when I was in a coma and the pictures I found telling me who will be the next victim.

"I'm so sorry guys."

"How could you be so stupid?" Logan screamed. "I'd rather be heartbroken than die a painful death because of you."

"I knew making friends with you was wrong. Ever since Gustavo got you, I knew that you just aren't worth keeping." James said.

"Well, James, if it wasn't because of me you wouldn't even be here."

"Yeah, Kendall, I would be in a normal school, living a normal life, without worrying that someone will appear and kill me."

"Will you guys stop?" Carlos exclaimed. "Fighting was the reason why all of this happened. So, can we please stay away from each other for a while?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Kendall, I meant you. If being your friend will just be the cause of our death then you shouldn't be with us anymore. It's unfair that you don't get hurt just like we do."

"But Carlos, I am hurt; you don't know how painful it feels to see you guys suffer because of me."

"That's why you should go." The three said unanimously.

"Get out and we never want to see your face again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm sorry that it is so short. Please read my important announcement in my profile and please review! :)


	15. Another Way

**Author's Note: **Okay, remember when I said that I would only be able to post one more chapter and the next will be in about two weeks, well, I love you guys to much to let you wait. I mean, school doesn't start till Wednesday anyway. So, thank you to all those who read my story. I was actually going to write this in a different way but Sam in Wonderland just gave me such a good idea with her review that I had to change it. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Another Way<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

"Get out and we never want to see your face again!"

"Aah!"

I woke up with someone tapping on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see a startled nurse.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Knight." She squatted and whispered. "It's just that you are scaring other patients and blocking the hallway. I hope you are not angry. I really didn't want to wake you but the doctors told me to."

"No, no, it's okay." I smiled at her and stood up. "I should be the one saying sorry to you because I'm scaring your patients."

"No, you don't have to." She smiled back and left.

I walked toward the door and saw my friends doing the exact same thing in my dream when I stood outside the door.

"Déjà Vu." was all I could say.

"Hi, Kendall." I turned around.

"Hi, Kelly."

"Are all the other dogs in there?" Gustavo asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Good." He went in.

"Come on, Kendall." Kelly and I went inside.

"What happened? I was only expecting Carlos and Logan in a bed, not James too. James, why are you in a bed?" He asked, well, he screamed.

"Choked." James spitted out.

"By whom?" Kelly sounded worried.

"Kendall." I saw Logan say my name with disgust.

"Logan, how could you? I'm sure you are smart enough not to accuse a person of a crime he didn't do, especially my son." Mom went near me showing that she's on my side.

"But Logan is telling the truth. Kendall did choke me almost to death because he thought I was Marissa and . . ." James was cut off by Gustavo.

"Marissa?"

"Yeah. That's what he said." James replied.

Gustavo turned around, faced me and pointed to the door. We both went out and I followed him until we were already in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gustavo POV<strong>_

"You are a very lucky guy, Kendall." I said to him. Well, he really was because even if his friends were badly hurt they still weren't dead.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me? First the old man, then, the doctor who told Logan that I was very lucky to have friends like the guys, and now you." He said angrily to me.

"You mean the man on the moon said that to you?"

"Yeah . . . Wait . . . you know the man on the moon too?"

"Yes." I cleared my throat and removed my sunglasses. "I talked to him. And that's not all, I also knew Marissa." I brought out a picture of Evangeline, my almost wife, and showed it to him.

"Wow, she's pretty." Was the comment I heard from him.

"Isn't she?" I smiled at the picture. "Her name is Evangeline but I call her Angel because she resembles an angel."

"So, who is she in your life? Is she one of your solo artists?"

"No, she is actually my fiancée."

"You have a fiancée?"

"_Had_ a fiancée. Three months before my birthday she gave me a very advanced gift. She gave me my first band to work with. She said that in three months they will be famous because of my compositions that they will sing and by then I will be famous too. She even named the boy band 'Boyz'. "I paused for a while remembering what happened that time. "Just like Big Time Rush, the boys had to make a demo too. For three months, I taught them everything I knew on how to be a great band. The day when which demo will be chosen, I found out, was a day after my birthday. I decided to give them a day off on my birthday. That night, my fiancée baked me a cake and told me to make a wish. I didn't know that as I made my wish, a shooting star passed above our heads." I stopped because I tried my best to remember what was next.

"And?"

"I don't remember anything after that except that just like you, I went into a coma. And while I was in a coma, there was that man that asked me to choose because I wished two things and they could only grant one."

"What was your wish?"

"That the wishes of my fiancée and my band will come true."

"Out of all you could wish for, you didn't wish anything for yourself?"

"No. I was already satisfied with what I had, happy in fact. I loved my band and my fiancée so much that I'd rather give them my wish and let them use it than me wishing for useless stuff, that in the end, doesn't mean anything to me, like money.

"What happened?"

"Marissa was my star and she asked me whose wish she should grant. At that time, I didn't know that Angel had cancer so I chose my band because whatever Angel wanted I knew I could give it to her. When I woke up, my band's demo was chosen and they became famous beyond their wildest dreams. My fiancée, however . . ." A tear ran down my cheek as her face appeared in my head. "Died. Two days before I woke up, she already died in her sleep. Turns out that she wished for her cancer to be cured so that she could be alive and the two of us would get married. I tried many times to wish on a shooting star again but nothing happens. So, I took matters into my own hands. I figured that if the band wished that they would be famous forever, then to get my fiancée back I had to make them 'normal' people again which means that my band's wish won't come true and Angel's wish would. When I finally thought of a plan and was ready to carry it out, by then it was too late. Kendall, if you want your friends to live you have to do what the other choice' ending is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I thought about what he said. The other choice' ending?

"But . . ."

Exactly at that moment, I remembered. Marissa said that if I chose my friends' feelings, in the end, my friends will die. If I chose my feelings, I will leave my friends sad, depressed and heartbroken because I will die. Wait a second, there it is. There is the only solution to truly keep my friends safe and alive.

_I have to kill myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, hope you found it sad and I guess this is considered as a cliffhanger, right? So, I want to ask you guys how is the story? Um, could I ask a really wee favor, please? *puts on Puss in Boots eyes* Could I please have reviews from my readers, especially on this chapter? Thank you :)


	16. Series of Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Too much homework. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that this story will end in a few more chapters but don't worry about that now. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Series of Unfortunate Events<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

"Alive!" I screamed out loud.

I can't believe that out of all the things I did, they were still alive and more importantly, friends again with Kendall.

I threw numerous objects at the screen hoping that the contact of the objects to the screen with their faces on it would somehow hurt them. Sadly, I knew that it won't hurt even a single hair on their heads.

"Well," I brushed the hair off my face. "Sometimes, there are things that you have to do yourself to make sure that the job is done."

I wanted his friends dead. And the only way to do that is with a text message.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I'm so thankful that my friends forgave me and believed what I said about Marissa. I am also thankful for Gustavo for helping me discreetly. And most of all, I am thankful that I am not dead yet.

My cell phone rang that morning while we were eating breakfast. I was a text from Kelly.

'Kendall, You and the guys have a day off today. Have fun. Kelly'

"Hey guys, guess what?"

"Finally." James said. "It's about time."

"But why did Gustavo give us a day off when he specifically said that today we were going to practice for a concert?" Logan asked.

"Who cares? Logie, don't you want to have fun today?" Carlos asked Logan.

"I think we should at least check or ask Gustavo." Logan answered.

"Logan's right, guys." I said to them.

"Okay then, while the two of you are checking Gustavo, I shall go on a date with a hot girl named Amanda. Goodbye." He went out and closed the door.

"Carlos, how about you? Wanna come?" I questioned Carlos.

"No can do. I still have more important things to do." He replied.

"Like?"

"Stuff. Good luck anyway." And with that, he left.

"Come on. Let's go." I said to Logan.

"Kendall!" My mom shouted. "Could you please help me fix something?"

"Sure mom. I'm coming. Logan, do you mind if you go ahead? Don't worry, I'll follow."

"All right. See you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

I was standing in front of a restaurant. Specifically, it was the restaurant where Kendall's friend, James was seated and looked like he was waiting for someone. He took out a mirror.

"Ugh, he's so vain."

I snapped my fingers and I was in the kitchen dressed up like a chef. Let's just say, I accidentally dropped something as I passed by a table.

"Oops."

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

"Amanda, how are you? . . . No . . . Um, here, Amanda, have a seat . . . No, that's wrong . . . Hey, Amanda you look so hot . . ."

I was trying to see which one was the most appropriate to greet my date, Amanda. She will be arriving in a few more minutes. Bringing out my lucky black comb and mirror, I fixed my hair to make sure that I become irresistible. Suddenly, I heard a scream.

"Fire!"

That single word which was screamed from the kitchen made people run out of the restaurant. For a while, I was frozen in shock. This couldn't be happening. I shook my head and saw that only a few more people were left. I ran to the door trying to avoid the smoke that was gathering above my head. Just a few more feet and I was out when . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

I snapped my fingers and the scene changed from a burning restaurant to a small store. Walking, wearing a blue hoodie and his hands in his pocket was Kendall's other friend, Carlos. I followed him as he went into the store. Inside, not a lot of people were buying so I decided to do what I could do right now. Changing my appearance and pulling out a gun, I walked to Carlos ready to make an impact on him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlos POV<strong>_

"Fruit Smackers. Fruit Smackers." I repeated in my head.

Scanning the shelves filled with chocolates, bread and other stuff, I finally found the Fruit Smackers. I got the last five packs and directly went to the counter to pay for it.

"Stick 'em up." A man said.

I looked to my right and saw the man in the door of the store. He was holding a gun that looked like it was pointed at me.

"Now, c-c-c-c-alm down, sir." The cashier man said.

"No! Get down!" Nobody even I didn't move a muscle. "I said get down!"

I got down and he walked toward the cashier. I slowly stood up, trying to escape but I heard a gunshot then . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

I ran out of the store and snapped my fingers again. Now, this time I was in a booth. I don't know, I guess I was in a room. I looked at the different switches in front of me. Flicking one of the switches, I saw that nothing happened. I flicked another and nothing. Completely irritated, I flicked all of the switches and then screens appeared in front of me, each of them showing different corners and roads. I flicked one switch and saw that it changed a stop sign to a go causing traffic. I looked at the other screen and saw the person I was looking for, Logan. Flicking the right switch, I smiled to myself and sat back as I waited for the show.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

I looked at my watch. It was 12:30 already. I focused back on the road and carefully drove. I saw that the spotlight in the intersection was green so I kept going. Suddenly, for a split second, I saw the green spotlight change into red. I pressed the gas pedal urging the car to be faster when . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I drove to Rocque Records and saw a fuming Gustavo.

"Kendall, where are the other dogs?"

"What do you mean other dogs?"

"Didn't you receive my message to go here ASAP?" Kelly asked me confused.

"But you texted me that we had a day off today."

"No, I didn't do that" Kelly said

"Then, who did?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, how was the chapter? I'm sorry if it was horrible. Anyway, please review. :)


	17. Guilt

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. First of all, sorry for the really late update. Second, I kind of didn't have inspiration these last few days. Third, thanks for still reading my story and for reviewing. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Guilt<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

I was sitting down on my desk. I have finally done it. I killed every single friend of Kendall. But why don't I feel happy? I felt like my insides were squirming and it felt like I was carrying the whole universe on my shoulders. I spun in my chair, trying to forget the feeling. But instead, pictures of the people I hurt before and the things and plans I used to hurt them appeared in my head. I stopped and looked at my desk and saw Kendall's picture. I threw it away because when I looked at it, that heavy feeling just became worse. I didn't know what and why I felt that. So, I decided to ask the man on the moon.

I looked at the different places where the man on the moon usually stayed. I found him on the dark side of the sky. This side was actually meant for the souls who died but had unfinished businesses. After visiting the ground, they would go back here if they still had unfinished businesses to take care of.

Now, because of me, this side became the place for the souls of my victims. All of them were waiting for the people who were affected in the wishes they made or they were waiting for the person who made the wish.

I saw the man on the moon comforting a woman who was seated on the edge of a cloud. I walked toward him.

"Sssshhh. I know it's hard watching him down there. Don't be discouraged. He loves you very much. And think of it, once he joins you, both of you will be together forever. And when that happens, you will have the grandest wedding here. Okay?" He lifted the woman's chin and wiped away her tears.

She sniffed and nodded. Then, she proceeded to look back down. The man on the moon sighed and saw me. He walked toward me and whispered in a very cold voice.

"You have already inflicted enough pain and sadness on these people. If you want to stay here, I don't want you to say a single word to them. Understood?" He walked past me.

I was dumbfounded. After a few minutes, I snapped out of it.

"But . . ." I ran and caught up to him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"If it's about how to inflict pain on others then, I'm sorry but I am not interested." He continued walking.

"Why do you always think that I would always be thinking on hurting people?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

I sighed. He was right. With the number of souls on the dark side, it did look like I was only interested in thinking of ways on how to hurt people.

"See." He said to me.

"It did always look like that but I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Really?" He said sarcastically. "I don't believe you."

"Please." I begged. "Give me one more chance. I know you've already given me a lot of chances and every time you do, I always fail you. I promise this time I won't let you down. Please, one last chance."

"Fine." He went to edge of the cloud we were standing on and sat down.

I sat down beside him.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"What am I feeling and why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I'm carrying the whole universe on my shoulders?"

The whole time I was with him, this was the first time he smirked at me.

"I can't believe you, Marissa. You only felt that after twenty years?" He shook his head. "It was later than I expected but at least you finally felt what I wanted you to feel after twenty years."

"What's that?"

"_Guilt._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

Here I am, sitting in the bench where it all started. I was confused. How come the guys weren't in Gustavo's office when I arrived? Marissa couldn't have hurt them. We've been fine for the last few weeks. Out of all the times where she could kill my friends, why now? I shook off the feeling that my friends could've gotten hurt because I know they're not or maybe it's just my stubborn side telling me that. My phone rang and I saw that Kelly texted me.

'Kendall, come here now because I have something important to show you.'

I stood up from my bench and ran toward Rocque Records. When I came in, I saw them both staring at the television.

"From a band to a solo? Due to recent events, looks like Kendall Knight will only be a solo artist and only member of Big Time Rush left."

"What?" I said surprised.

Then, pictures of my best friends appeared. James was found under a collapsed building. Carlos was shot. Logan was hit by a car and it looked like his airbag didn't function. I felt my knees weaken and my face get hotter as I collapsed to the floor with tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

Guilt. So that's what I was feeling.

"But why am I feeling this?"

"Because you are finally feeling bad about everything you did."

"Well, how do I make it go away?"

I actually hated the feeling and I was willing to do everything to make it go away.

"One thing that you could do to remove at least a big portion is to undo Kendall Knight's wish before it comes true."

I seemed so easy to do until I turned around and saw his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, only one request. Please review :)


	18. Heaven Sent

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Ok, thank you to those who read the last chapter and are still reading my story. I especially thank those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Heaven Sent<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

It seemed so easy until I turned around and saw them. They had confused looks on their faces. I thought, maybe this was all an illusion. Maybe, this was just an image that the man on the moon showed me so that it would scare and I would do what I was supposed to do as soon as possible. Although, it looked so real and I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Haha." I shakily laughed. "You're good in scaring me. Okay, I promise I'll fix everything as soon as possible. Now please, I beg you, take them away." I pointed to Kendall's friends.

He shook his head and said, "But I didn't bring them here in the first place."

"Wait, if you didn't then . . ." I saw Kendall's friends approach me.

"Um, excuse me." The pale boy said. "D-d-do you know where I am? Where we are?"

"Of course." The man on the moon answered the question and stood up. At the same time, I stood up too.

"You are in the sky, in the clouds. And if you walk a little farther there, you would be able to stay where all human beings call 'heaven'."

"We're in heaven?" The tan boy asked.

"Um. . . I guess so." The man on the moon replied.

"Cool." The Latino said.

"Well, it's not that cool." The pale boy started panicking. "Considering that we are dead and we left our moms, our girlfriends . . ."

"Your girlfriend!" The other two simultaneously said.

"Okay, my girlfriend. We left Gustavo, Kelly, our fans and more importantly we left Kendall."

"Oh, yeah." The Latino realized.

"But," the tan boy started with a positive tone. "We will be able to watch him from heaven. And besides, he's tough. He can live without us."

"Yeah." The Latino agreed.

"I can't believe that you, who are friends of Kendall, would just leave him down there practically heartbroken about your death."

"Um . . ." The man on the moon tried to interrupt.

"Wait, I'm not yet finished. You are all heartless and cold people. Just because you see him so tough and brave around you, it doesn't mean that he doesn't break down and cry. And you guys can't go into heaven until he dies. And he won't die because you guys are already dead which means his wish gets granted and he will forget you. So, he has no reason to die early does he?"

"His wish?" The pale boy said then looked at me. "Just a . . . you're Marissa!"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Kendall told us all about you. He told us everything you did and was planning to do before we died." The tan boy explained.

"Who's heartless now?" The pale boy said.

Oblivious to the fact that I'm responsible of their death, the Latino didn't get mad. All that he did was ask me a question.

"What do you mean by his wish gets granted and he'll forget about us? Do you mean it's like we never became friends?"

"Yes." The man on the moon said.

"But . . .but . . . we're his friends. He'll never forget us." He stammered. "I want to go back. Wake me up from this dream. I-I-I don't want to stay here."

"But dear boy this is not a dream." The man on the moon said.

"You mean we really are dead?" The pale boy asked.

I nodded.

"I-Isn't there a way to go back? Maybe we could jump and then we'll land back into our bodies, right?" He said.

"That'll hurt and that's impossible." I said shaking my head.

"Well then, isn't there any other way?" The tan boy asked.

The man on the moon looked at me. And with that, I knew what I had to do. I just hope I'm not too late.

"Just wait here. I'll be right back."

I snapped my fingers and I was I 2J and I found . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> This is going to be super fun. The next chapter will be up to you guys. You shall predict or at least guess what will happen next. Will Kendall's friends jump? Will Kendall forget his friends? Will his friends follow Marissa's orders? The most interesting or the most number of those who predicted the same thing might, and I said might, be chosen. So, please start reviewing :)


	19. The End and Beginning

**Author's Note: **I know you guys probably, totally hate me right now for posting in way more than two weeks. First of all, I'm sorry. I'm pretty busy with school lately. So, I hope this will be a, you know, good payment for the times you waited. Thanks to those who reviewed and read and is still reading. Hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: It's the End and The Start of a New Beginning<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marissa POV<strong>_

I snapped my fingers and saw no one.

"Kendall's supposed to be here!" I accidentally screamed in 2J. Luckily, there was no one who could hear me, even Kendall.

Furious, I snapped my fingers again and I appeared in front of a sign with red letters on it, Rocque Records.

"What is he doing here? Okay, after I spent twenty minutes of thinking of a message to tell them that it was their day off without suspecting me, he still went." I said to myself again.

I walked into Rocque Records and saw their poster. My insides squirmed. I was the one that broke their band and I must put it back before . . .

"Kendall may . . . maybe it's just a sick story that the Paparazzi made. You know the Paparazzi. Kendall, please." I saw the assistant of Gustavo Rocque talking to Kendall and calming him down. Kendall, on the other hand is on the floor, tears streaming down his eyes and pain evident in his face.

"No! I know, I know," I can hear him repeatedly say with every comforting word the assistant was throwing at him.

"What . . . what do you know, Kendall? It's been an hour and you still haven't told me what you know." She kneeled in front of Kendall and looked straight into his eyes. "Kendall, what is it?"

"I . . . I know who killed them. They are dead. I just know it." And with that, he stood up and started shouting. "Where are you, Marissa? Show yourself!"

"Kendall!"

"You heartless woman, you know what, I know why you kill people. Yeah. You kill people 'cause you don't have anyone who loves you so you will never feel pain. I know all I said is complete nonsense but I know you know what I mean. And you will never win because I know what to do now."

He then started walking out of the building and on to the streets. He positioned himself on one lane where a truck was speeding toward him.

"Kendall, No!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

"So, what are we going to do now, Logan?"

I may be the genius but now my mind was metaphorically floating in the clouds. So, I ended up stammering.

"We . . . we . . ."

"We jump." James firmly said, looking at me sternly.

"What? What if you get hurt . . . or what if . . . James, there are many flaws in that plan. I don't think it's a safe plan."

"Who said that you have to follow _my _plan, Logan? Go ahead. Follow your instincts. Think of your own plan. In the meantime, I'm going down there and I don't care if I get hurt. Kendall did everything to protect our lives. He went to great extremes just to destroy Marissa." He paused and touched his neck, then shook his head. "And now that Marissa is going to him and we don't know if she's going to kill Kendall or not but if she does, I want to be there to kill her before she does."

I've never seen James like this. He was always the one who cared about himself before others.

"So, Logan, are you coming with me and Carlos or not?"

I looked up and saw them positioned on the edge of the cloud.

"But Marissa said . . ." I started to oppose but they just waved me away.

"I don't care what she said! Now, I'm going to ask you one last time, are you coming with us or not?"

"No."

"Then . . ." Carlos said detaching himself from James. "I'm not going either. James, I'm scared. What if Logan's right." He lowered his head. "I don't want to get hurt again. It's too painful."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I positioned myself in front of a speeding truck. I'm crazy. But what else will I have to do. Without my friends, my life's worthless.

"Kendall, No!"

I closed my eyes and waited for the big mass of metal hit my body. But it didn't. I opened my eyes and saw Marissa on the street bleeding.

Time seemed to have stopped and as I looked at Marissa she looked much younger. Her 40 year old face turned into a 16 year old girl's face. She opened her eyes and for once smiled a joyful smile.

"Hey." She sighed softly.

"What did you do?" I looked closer and saw that she wasn't bleeding blood but stardust. "Oh my, you're bleeding. Let me . . ." I took out a handkerchief ready to at least stop the flow until I call 911 but she held my hand and put it down.

I never thought I would be crying at a moment like this. I mean, she killed my friends to _destroy_ my life but right now she went in front of a truck to _save_ my life.

"You know you could've saved my life by making my friends appear right beside me." I said tears passing by my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Was all she managed to say to me.

"It's . . . it's . . ." I didn't know of it was all right. Everything now just seems so confusing.

"I understand. Everything is too confusing right now. But you will understand, in time."

"And what if I don't? Why did you step in front of me and get hit by the truck?"

"Hold my hand."

"Why?"

"Just. . .please." I looked in her pleading eyes and grabbed her two hands and wrapped them in mine. "Close your eyes and make a wish. Your last wish."

"What . . . what will happen to you?"

"One . . ."

"But, I don't know what to wish yet."

"Look into your heart Kendall. What do you really wish for?"

"I . . . I . . ."

"Two"

"But . . ."

She put her hands on her heart bringing my hands too. She looked at me with her sad eyes.

"Thank you Kendall. Thank you for teaching me to value love and friendship. I hope you for what I have done. Goodbye."

And with that I closed my eyes and made my wish.

"But Gustavo, don't you care if the boys are tired?"

I opened my eyes and looked around. What happened? And where am I?

"I don't care if they get tired. I don't care if their muscles ache. And more importantly, I don't care if their bones get broken, that is what hospitals are for! It has to be perfect. You," he dramatically pointed to us, "have to be perfect."

Now, I get it. I am in the place where everything started. The fight, the words and _my _words that broke their hearts. The reason why I made that wish in the first place and I'm given a second chance to start over and I'm not planning to ruin it.

"Gustavo, come on give us a break. We know we are not perfect. Well, James is because he's such an amazing singer and dancer. He's done better than the three of us have; he deserves at least to be praised for his work." I glanced at James who had a mile wide of a smile.

"And look at Logan, I mean when he arrived you kept criticizing him about how he dances and I haven't heard from you anything about how he dances now. And don't tell me about his voice, there's nothing more to talk about." I looked at Logan and gave him a smile which caused him to turn deep red.

"And Carlos, need I say more?" I looked at him and he gave me a small smile in return.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I'm just really having a bad day today. Could you guys forgive me?"

They formed a small group huddle and talked. When they were done, they all just rushed to me and gave me a hug.

"Of course we will."

"Thanks guys."

"O-kay. I think that's enough sweetness for me today. You guys can go."

We took our bags and went out of Roque Records and as we crossed the street we looked up in the sky and a shooting star passed by.

"Hey, guys look a shooting star!" Carlos exclaimed just like when we were little. "Let's make a wish.'

I looked at them as they tightly shut their eyes, wishing so hard upon the star. I, I just merely looked at it and smiled. I didn't need to wish on a star 'cause everything that I wished for, already came true.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, it's the END. Hope you guys liked the ending and I thank those who faithfully read, support and review this story. Like, really thank you. So, I hope to have at least one last review for this. 'Till the next story, bye for now. :D


End file.
